


Who Killed Jackson Wang?

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Comedy, Confessions, Halloween, M/M, Suspense, emotionally constipated, jinyoung is a ball of sass, murder mystery story, slapstick comedy, this is all for my own entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Got7 was dreading Halloween this year in fear of a repeat of the marvel costumes. but what they got instead was worse. so much worse. Mark is coniving. Jaebum is done with everyoneJackson is dead. JInyoung is a sass monsterYoungjae is a precious rainbowBambam is BambamYugyeom is his lover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!! Im gonna use this to explain what this story is. this is all basically written for my own entertainment. There will be a total of 7 parts, a new part posted each day. I really havent based this story off of anything other than my own imagination and the fact that i think this would be really funny. feel free to yell at me in the comments and try to guess who killed jackson. this story will run until Halloween so enjoy!

Halloween. The one holiday that all of Got7 was dreading this year in fear of a repeat of the M.A.R.V.E.L costumes. While it was fun once, they really didn’t want to do it again.

It was as they were thinking this that there was a knock at the door.

“Jackson your turn, go answer it.” Jaebum sighed from his spot on the couch where he was sprawled out. His head in Youngjae’s lap as he attempted, not for the first time today, to nap.

Jackson stood up with a groan, his body protesting after a long day of practice.

“Who could possibly be here this late at night?” Bambam asked, walking into the living room with just a pair of shorts on and a towel over his head.

“Don’t know, that’s why Jackson is answering the door.” Jinyoung deadpanned.

Bambam glared at Jinyoung as Jackson opened the door, his mouth ready to make some sort of smart ass comment, but was stopped short.

“I think we are all going crazy because there’s no one here.” Jackson leaned out of the door into the hallway to look around, but sure enough, there was no one in sight.

“Jackson don’t be dumb, we all heard the knock.” Jaebum sighed, sitting up to see what was going on.

“No really, there is NO ONE out here Jaebum. Look!” Jackson waved his hand with a flourish as if to prove a point as Jaebum looked up and down the hallway only to be greeted by nothing.

“What the hell?” Jaebum groaned, his face taking on that look that was somewhere between pissed off and annoyed. “Did we get ding-dong ditched or something?”

“Hyung no one does that anymore.” Bambam laughed as he joined the two of them at the door, his eyes going back and forth between the stumped looks on their faces with a smile when something caught his eye.

“Ah! Look!” Bambam shouted as his hand darted between Jackson and Jaebum.

The two older boys were ready to lock Bambam out until they saw what he was doing. Right there taped to their door was an envelope with _Got7_ written on the front of it.

“Mine!” Bambam yelled, making a run for the living room with the envelope clutched in his hands as Jaebum reached out, trying to grab hold of him. He was too fast for Jaebum though and slipped through his fingers.

“Bambam don’t open it! We have no idea where it came from!” Jaebum yelled, following the younger into the living room with Jackson behind him.

“What could possibly be wrong with opening it?” Bambam laughed, already having the top of the envelope ripped open.

“What if it’s from stalkers? Did you think about that?” Jinyoung sat up from his spot against Mark as Bambam pulled out seven smaller white envelopes.

“Well, only one way to find out.” Jackson laughed, dropping down to sit next to Bambam on the floor as he reached for the smaller envelopes.

“You two are ridiculous do you know that?” Jaebum sighed, reclaiming his seat next to Youngjae.

“Look there’s one for each of us!” Jackson yelled, his excitement building as he passed everyone an envelope with their names written on the front in neat block print.

All seven of them eyed their envelope before the curiosity got the best of them, even Jaebum.

Slowly each boy opened their envelopes and pulled out a small card. The words **read to yourself** written on the top.

“What the hell?” Jaebum whispered as he silently read the contents of the card.

_Im Jaebum,_

_This is your formal invitation to JYP’s Halloween Murder Mystery._

_Read this card alone for it is for your eyes only. Underneath you will find your character assignment._

Jaebum rolled his eyes, already dreading whatever ridiculous thing he was about to be dragged into. He quickly scanned the other members to see their reactions. It ranged from confusion on Mark and Yugyeom’s faces. To excitement, Bambam and Youngjae. And annoyance, which was Jackson and Jinyoung.

Jackson is what surprised him, whatever this was seemed like something right up Jackson’s alley.

_Your character is the Rich husband. It is up to you how you portray your character._

_You will act out your role on October 31st, at 6 pm at the JYP Entertainment building in the Got7 practice room. Do not reveal the contents of this card to the other members._

_~We look forward to seeing you~_

“Okay what the fuck?” Jaebum looked up to see Jackson staring at his own card, his eyebrows drawn together.

“It looks like some sort of game.” Mark sighed, clearly not thrilled with this turn of events. “Who’s did you get for your character?”

“The half brother!” Jackson groaned. “What does that even mean?”

“It says we can choose how to play our characters.” Bambam smiled and leaned back against the couch, his head resting against Yugyeom’s leg. “What’s your character Yugyeom?”

“The tennis coach of the old married couples son. Who are you?” He asked Bambam.

Bambam smirked up at the younger boy. “The son. Does this mean we get it on while my parents are out doing rich people things?”

Jaebum was so used to these sort of comments from the maknaes that it was automatic for him to chuck the nearest item at them; this time being Youngjae’s slipper making impact with the side of Bambam’s face. Bambam let out a groan as the shoe slapped his cheek.

“Who’s the old married couple?” Yugyeom asked, choking on a fit of laughter and immediately turning to look at Jaebum.

“Not me, I’m the rich husband. And one of you is my wife.” Jaebum snorted, slightly enjoying the look of distress on everyone’s faces at the thought of being married to the scary leader. Everyone turned to look at one another as they tried to figure out who was the ‘wife’.

“Hyung, I’m your wife now. This means you have to cuddle me whenever I want.” Youngjae said with the most serious face. He held up the facade for only a second before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Well at least they got that part right.” Mark laughed before looking at Jinyoung. “Who are you?”

“I am officially the ‘old rich wife.’” Jinyoung looked both slightly offended and slightly amused, causing Mark to laugh till he had tears in his eyes.

“That means you’re my mom now hyung!” Bambam shouted as he pointed at Jinyoung, an evil grin on his face. Jinyoung’s face was completely emotionless towards that information.

“That makes me your dad, gross.” Mark fake gagged, but then beamed. “At least I get to be Jinyoungie’s husband~” Mark said in a sing-song voice.

Jinyoung’s face still held the blank expression. “Fantastic.”

Mark pouted, slapping Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Stupid, you should be happy to be married to me!”

“Aish! Don’t hit so hard.” Jinyoung complained, but Jaebum didn’t miss the smile that was forming on his friend’s lips.

“So, I’m the rich husband,” Jaebum looked at each person as he listed off their characters. “And Youngjae is my wife. Jinyoung and Mark are the old married couple and Bambam is their son. Yugyeom is Bambam’s tennis coach for some reason, and Jackson is the half brother, but it doesn’t say to who.”

“Does that mean I get to choose who my half brother is? Cause I want it to be Jaebum’s half brother so he can have a sibling now!” Jackson smiled. Jaebum could tell his sour mood was lifting slightly.

“That’s fine with me, just don’t try to steal my wife.” Jaebum deadpanned, making Youngjae laugh as he leaned his head onto his shoulder.

“This is all great and what not, but what does this mean? What’s the purpose behind this?” Yugyeom shifted slightly, moving his leg and laughing when Bambam’s head hit the edge of the couch.

“Like I said, it’s more than likely just a game. Maybe for a variety show or something.” Mark reached over and laced his fingers with Jinyoung’s, a yawn escaping his mouth as he leaned into the younger man’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I guess we’ll find out on the 31st, but I think we should sleep now.”

“Agreed.” Jaebum said, standing from the couch and reaching his hand out for Youngjae’s.

And with that, one by one, everyone shuffled off to their rooms to sleep. Oblivious to the game JYP had in store for them.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone arrives at the practice room. jinyoung continues to be a little shit. but we love him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter isn't my favorite (It's still funny though cause reasons) but it's very much needed in order to figure out who killed jackson. so enjoy~

_October 31, 2016 - 5:45 pm.  
JYP Entertainment building._

A loud groan could be heard from a few of the members as they pulled up to the building, a sense of dread filling them as they forced their tired bodies to get out.

“This is so annoying I just want to go home. We don’t even know what we’re supposed to be doing!” Mark whined, slinging his body over Jinyoung’s to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Complaining isn’t going to change anything. We might as well just get this over with.” Jinyoung sighed as he continued walking through the parking garage, dragging Mark with him as the older refused to let go.

“Are the other’s already here?” Jaebum asked as they finally entered the building and made their way to the practice room.

Mark shrugged, finally letting go of Jinyoung as he stretched his arms above his head. “I guess, I haven’t seen Jackson since this morning and he was in a bad mood.”

“Jackson’s been in a bad mood all week.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but the other two ignored it.

“What about Youngjae?” Mark asked, a smile on his face as he poked Jaebum in the side.

“Him and Yugyeom said they would meet us here, but I haven’t seen them since this morning” Jaebum replied, his hand reaching for his phone to look at the time. “It’s almost six so I assume they’re here.”

“That just leaves Bam then, who saw him last?” Mark looked back to Jinyoung, hoping he had an answer to his question.

“Last time I talked to him was this morning before we left, he said he was going to be here all day working on a new song for some show.” Jinyoung shrugged as Jaebum pulled the door to the practice room open.

The three of them stopped in their tracks, expressions of shock and confusion spreading over their faces as they took in the sight before them.

There laying on the ground was Jackson. At first glance he looked like he was asleep but then they noticed the object sticking out of his chest.

“What the-” Mark said before he was interrupted by a loud yelling.

“Look! Hyungs are here I told you they would be!” Bambam was pointing towards them from down the hallway, his hand wrapped around Yugyeom’s wrist as he pulled him towards the practice room.

“Have you guys seen the practice room?” Jaebum said, one eyebrow raised as he prayed someone had an answer as to why Jackson was in the middle of the floor, a fake knife sticking out of him with blood covering his shirt and smeared across the floor leading from the doorway to his ‘dead’ body.

“No?” Youngjae said, more of a question than an actual answer. “Why? What’s wrong?” Jaebum could see the hint of fear on his face.

Youngjae had been worried all week that this was going to be some sort of bravery test and that it would involve someone trying to scare them. Clearly they had been wrong, because whatever this was, it didn’t look like a bravery test.

All heads turned towards the practice room as Jaebum moved aside, letting the younger members see for themselves.

“Ah!” Youngjae was the first to scream, followed by Bambam while Yugyeom just looked at Jinyoung.

“What the heck happened in here?” Bambam half yelled as he pushed his way into the room, making his way to stand over Jackson.

The other five boys followed him, not sure what they should be doing or saying.

“That’s what we were wondering. You don’t think he’s really dead do you?” Mark laughed softy, trying to lighten the mood.

“We should be grateful, considering he’s not talking for once…” Jinyoung laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth to attempt to control himself.

“Hyung! That’s not funny!” Bambam wailed, his eyes darting to each of the members.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Jaebum leaned down, his hand reaching out to poke Jackson in the face when the lights began to flicker before going out completely.

A few gasps sounded in the now dark room along with a scream of pure terror coming from Youngjae.

“Hyung!” Youngjae cried out, hands searching for Jaebum in the darkness.

“I’m right here, come here.” Jaebum stood up, reaching out blindly until he found Youngjae and pulled him closer to him.

“Okay seriously what the fuck?” Mark groaned just as they heard a laugh coming from behind them.

“Welcome boys. To JYP’s 2016 murder mystery event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~chogiwa~~~ listens to wolf on repeat. thank you for reading! the next part will go up tomorrow morning! feel free to yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @suga-trash-queen  
> kudos are loved as well if you so feel inclined <3   
> if you think you know who did it already (kudos to you) feel free to guess in the comments!


	3. Jaebum must have done it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung thinks Jaebum killed Jackson, Mark thinks Jinyoung is full of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said this would be up earlier but ive been super busy this morning but here it is! fair warning, jinyoung is a little shit and it's wonderful. also thank you to Cel and Andi for being my guinea pigs on this. they are the reason this happened and it makes sense (sort of) enjoy~~

_“Welcome boys. To JYP’s 2016 murder mystery event.”_

All six boys turned  around, startled to see the flat screen T.V turned on with the JYP logo lighting up the screen with the unmistakable voice of JYP himself.

“What the actual fuck.” Jaebum groans as Youngjae’s grip on his hand tightens.

“I would like to formally explain the rules to this little game. As you can see, Jackson Wang is dead. And one of you, killed him.”

A long pause sounded as everyone looked at each other, confusion on everyone’s face as they tried to figure out what was happening before their attention was pulled back to the screen.

“It is up to you to figure out which one of you did it, and the winner will be gifted an overnight stay in Jeju with anyone of their choosing. You have one hour, if within that hour you do not figure out who the killer is, then the killer wins,”

“So it’s just a game, he’s not actually dead.” Yugyeom said, relief written across his face in the dim light.

“Tragic isn’t it.” Jinyoung sighed, earning a look from Mark and a chuckle from Jaebum.

“At least he’s still quiet.” Jaebum snorted, causing Youngjae to look at him in shock.

“This is where your characters come into play. One of you had a motive to kill him, so use what you know about each other to solve the mystery of who killed Jackson Wang. I wish you good luck, your time starts now.” With that the screen went dark and the lights flickered back on, some of them dimmed to keep the room dark.

“This is so dumb. Why don’t we just ask Jackson who did it and go home?” Jinyoung sighed, moving across the room to sit on the couch.

“I can’t, I’m dead remember?” Jackson sighed from his spot on the floor, his eyes still closed as he frowned.

“Dead people don’t talk Jackson.” Jaebum said, crouching down in front of his face and poking him with a finger. “Which means for the next hour you have to be silent.” This earned a laugh from Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

“Good luck with that.” Yugyeom said under his breath.

“Maybe there’s a reason Jaebum doesn’t want Jackson to talk.” Jinyoung snickered from where he was sitting, a small grin on his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaebum shot him a look from where he was still crouched down over Jackson.

“Yeah why just Jaebum?” Mark raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung, planting himself firmly next to the younger one.

“Well lots of reasons. Think about it, we all have a character to play here, jagi~” Jinyoung had a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, clearly enjoying himself from his seat. “Jackson is Jaebum’s half brother, don’t you think there would be some resentment there?”

“You can’t be serious. No one actually cares about the characters right?” Mark rolled his eyes with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that they actually were going along with this.

“Clearly JYP cares, otherwise he wouldn’t have made such a big deal about it. And logically Jaebum would have the biggest motive. He’s always complaining about Jackson being loud, and he even warned him not to try and steal his wife.” Jinyoung folded his arms over his chest as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Mark’s face.

“Wait what does Youngjae have to do with this now?” Jaebum stood up finally, his arm reaching out for Youngjae without realizing it.

“I would never steal my brother’s wife!” Jackson yelled from the ground as he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Youngjae pushing him back down onto the ground.

“Hyung! You’re dead remember!” Youngjae shouted as he reached for Jaebum’s hand again, letting him pull him back up to stand next to him.

“And he’s only you’re half brother, so what would stop you from trying to steal his wife?” Bambam laughed from his spot on the floor next to Yugyeom.

“You can’t ask him questions Bambam, he’s supposed to be dead.” Jaebum sighed, his frustration growing by the second.

“You keep saying that, it’s almost like you’re the one hiding something.” Jinyoung  smirked, still amused by what was going on.

“Oh for fuck’s sake I did not kill Jackson! We were together almost the whole day Jinyoung!” Jaebum yelled, annoyed at being accused of being the killer in this ridiculous game.

“Okay, so who do you think did it then? Since you’re so sure that it wasn’t you?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him which only caused to annoy the leader more.

“I don’t know, maybe it was Yugyeom. Maybe he got tired of Jackson clinging to Bambam all the time seeing as your son is apparently fucking the tennis coach.” Jaebum rolled his eyes as Bambam and Yugyeom laughed.

“Yeah but I wouldn’t kill him because of it. I would hire someone else to do it. Plus I was with Youngjae.” Yugyeom laughed, clearly enjoying this more than the older members were.

“No we weren’t together the whole day. Just the last couple of hours.” Youngjae shot back, not happy that he was being used as Yugyeom’s alibi.  

“Do we even know how long he’s been dead for? He could have been here for hours for all we know.” Bambam sighed as he dramatically threw himself back onto the floor. His head slighlty bouncing off the hardwood with a groan. “He was by himself most of the day doing who knows what.”

“True, when was the last time anyone heard from  him?” Jaebum looked around to see who knew what.

Mark reached into his pocket to check his phone before answering. “He called me just before three to ask if we had eaten lunch yet and what time we would be here.”

“Wait so he called you just before three then?” Youngjae said, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. “I saw him just before that and he asked if I was going to meet up with Jaebum after i was done here.”

“You were here with Jackson earlier today? What for?” Jaebum turned to look at Youngjae, his eyes squinting in the dimly lit room.

“Huh? Oh I had to pick something up before going to meet Yugyeom and I just ran into him.” Youngjae said, his hands fidgeting with the zipper on his hoodie.

“So the last time we can account Jackson for being ‘alive’ is right before three? Right before Jinyoung met us back at the dorm right?” Mark looked at Jaebum as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Yes! See! I was with Mark the whole day, so your theory of it being me is wrong.” Jaebum half yelled half laughed, pleased to be done with the ridiculous theory of him being the killer.

“So wait then, where was Jinyoung before he was with you two?” Youngjae looked back and forth between Mark and Jaebum, then back at Jinyoung.

“Oh my god, no one knows where you were!” Bambam shot up into a sitting position as he pointed at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, you know what this means right?” Jaebum glared at him, a smile spreading across his face.

“It means my wife killed Jackson.” Mark said, his face serious as he looked at Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeey~ if you think you know who did it feel free to guess in the comments. or come find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and yell at me. kudos are much loved and appreciated. part 4 will be up tomorrow! <3


	4. Jealousy is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word. Markjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i am sorry this is late but i promise its worth it.

_“It means my wife killed Jackson.” Mark said, his face serious as he looked at Jinyoung_.

“You can’t actually be serious Mark!” Jinyoung let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff, his eyes going wide.

 “Deadly serious.” Mark says in a _matter of fact_ tone, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve done nothing but try and make everyone think Jaebum did it, but you have just as much a motive as he does.”

 “Plus we don’t know where you were before you met up with Jaebum and Mark-hyung.” Youngjae throws in as he tightens his hold on Jaebum’s hand.

 “You’ve been whining about Jackson a lot lately too.” Mark tapped his foot against the floor as he spoke, clearly annoyed.

 “Oh come on! That doesn’t prove anything.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Mark.

 “No, but you are always saying you’re going to kill me. So why wouldn’t you kill Jackson?” Yugyeom said in his ‘try getting out this one’ tone that he liked to use when he was being extra obnoxious towards one of the older boys.

 “See! Clearly if any of us were going to kill someone it would be you.” Jaebum snorted, happy that they were finally moving on from accusing him.

 “He’s not actually dead though! This is just a stupid game!” Jinyoung shouted, the vein in his neck popping out just slightly.

 “You seemed just fine pretending it was real when you were blaming Jaebum.” Mark muttered, hoping no one was actually listening to him.

 “Are we really going to do this right now Mark? You clearly have something you want to say to me so say it.” Jinyoung stood up now, his arms still crossed over his chest as he stared at Mark.

 “Oh come on! You’ve been a jealous jerk all week!” Mark threw his hands over his head before letting them hang by his sides. “You’ve been picking on Jackson and Youngjae whenever they say anything to me or about me. And you’re just too proud to admit that you, the great Park Jinyoung, are jealous.” Mark laughed but it was so forced it made everyone nervous.

 Clearly the old married couple was having problems, and they had chosen this moment to hash them out. Over Jackson’s dead body.

 “And you know what?” Mark kicked his foot forward, losing his balance slightly before catching it again, almost missing how Jinyoung’s hand reached out for him just in case. “You have nothing to be jealous over because I don’t love them the way I love you. And if you got your head out of your ass you would be able to see that it’s always been you.” Mark’s face turned a slight shade of pink as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

 Jinyoung stared at him, his mouth slightly opened as he took in what Mark had just said. Everyone held their breath and waited for someone to say something. Anything to break the tension that was slowly building in the air.

 “Oh for fuck’s sake just kiss already you are KILLING ME!” Jackson yelled from the ground, causing Younjae to jump and press himself into Jaebum’s side while the others stared at him.

 “Hyung! You can’t do that you’re still dead!” Youngjae whined, clearly bothered by the fact that Jackson kept talking.

 “You love me?” Jinyoung half whispered, afraid to say the words out loud. Saying them meant they were real, that what they had was real. And he didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

 “Of course I do. Why do you think I’m still married to your ass?” Mark gave a weak chuckle that warmed Jinyoung’s whole soul.

 “We aren’t actually married.” Jinyoung said just barely above a whisper while looking at his feet, completely missing Mark slowly moving towards him.

 “Why are you so stubborn?” Mark said as he reached out to place his hand on Jinyoung’s cheek, his fingers slightly warm against his cool skin as he tilted Jinyoung’s face to look at him.

 “Because that’s what old married couples with bratty children do.” Jinyoung tried to smile but the butterflies in his stomach made it hard to do anything other than stare at Mark.

“That was really lame Jinyoungie.” Mark smiled, his face just an inch from Jinyoung’s as his hand pulled him the rest of the way in. Their lips touching in a barely there kiss that sent chills down Jinyoung’s spine as he sighed, making Mark smile into the kiss with a small laugh.

“Ew! My parents are kissing!” Bambam yelled, covering his eyes as he laughed so hard it made his sides hurt.

 Mark just smiled and pressed his lips harder against Jinyoung’s while flipping Bambam off.

 “This still doesn’t prove that Jinyoung didn’t do it.” Jaebum sighed, letting himself slowly sit on the floor, pulling Youngjae with him.

 “Doesn’t prove that it wasn’t you either hyung.” Bambam laughed,throwing Jaebum a wicked smile as Mark and Jinyoung pulled away from each other. Their faces slightly more red (not that anyone could tell in the limited lighting) than they were before as Mark reached down to intertwine his fingers with Jinyoung.

 “It wasn’t Jinyoung, he was with Wonpil before he met up with us.” Mark chuckled before pulling Jinyoung back to the couch, practically forcing the smaller to sit in his lap. “Wonpil sent me a snapchat of them together.”

“So wait, you KNEW where I was and still accused me of being the killer?” Jinyoung twisted so he could look at Mark, his eyes wide.

“Yup. I had to get you to admit you were jealous somehow. Even if you were cheating on me with Wonpil.” Mark poked his finger into Jinyoung’s side, making him squirm further into Mark’s hold.

 “That’s just cruel Mark.” Jackson whispered from his spot, turning slightly so he could look at them.

 “Hyung you’re really bad at being dead.” Yugyeom poked Jackson in the ribs with his foot, earning himself a glare from the older boy before he pouted.

 “So now we know it wasn’t Jinyoung cause he was with Wonpil. And it wasn’t Jaebum cause he was with Mark-hyung which also means it couldn’t have been him.” Bambam held up his fingers as he listed each of the older members, a look of pure confusion on his face.

 “That just leaves the bratty child, his overly sexualy active tennis coach, and Jaebum’s wife.” Jinyoung looked at each of them as he spoke, his eyes norrowing on Youngjae before looking back at Mark.

 It took mark a moment to realize what Jinyoung was implying, a shocked sound leaving his mouth.

“You don’t honestly think it was Youngjae do you?” Mark did his half yell, half laugh thing again because really, that was just such a ridiculous idea.

Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaay~ we have a markjin confession. Feel free to yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @suga-trash-queen


	5. Love is in the air, and so is death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2JAE. 
> 
> really that's the only description you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs while listening to flight log:departure* guys this is my favorite part of this whole stupid thing because I AM TRASH FOR 2JAE. enjoy~

_“You don’t honestly think it was Youngjae do you?” Mark did his half yell, half laugh thing again because really, that was just such a ridiculous idea._

_Wasn’t it?_

“Why not? Think about it, he was the last of us to see Jackson before he ‘died’.” Jinyoung tried to wiggle his way off of Mark’s lap, but the older boy just tightened his arms around his waist. Holding him firmly in his place.

“Well yeah, but what reason would Youngjae have for killing him?” Yugyeom lowered himself to the floor next to Bambam, crossing his legs as he scooted closer to him. “It’s not like Youngjae is some evil mastermind.” at this both Bambam and Yugyeom laughed, clearly enjoying this game the most.

“That’s what makes it so perfect though.” Jinyoung waved his hand dramatically, trying to make his point more thoroughly. “No one would suspect him because he’s so nice. Which is perfect for someone who is trying to get away with murder.”

“Seriously though, no one actually thinks Youngjae would kill someone do you?” Jaebum snorted out a laugh, pulling Youngjae into his side with his arm around his waist.

“Exactly! His innocence and cuteness are his greatest advantage!” Jinyoung leaned forward slightly, pulling Mark with him until his face was pressed against Jinyoung’s back.

“For someone who thinks this is just a stupid game you sure are quick to accuse people of being the killer. Seems kinda shady if you ask me.” Bambam leaned back slowly, his arms stretched out behind him to keep him from falling.

“Good thing no one asked you then.” Jinyoung said almost as an afterthought before going back to his rant. “Think about it, if you were JYP and had to pick someone to be the killer in your stupid game you would pick the least obvious person right? And that, would be Youngjae.”

Everyone sat there, silent, as they thought about what Jinyoung was saying.

In an odd way, it made sense. Picking the least obvious person would be the most obvious thing to do if you wanted to make sure no one won the game.

But even then the killer would still win. Right?

“I mean, I guess that makes sense.” Bambam sat up again, looking right at Youngjae as he thought. “Plus! Youngjae keeps yelling at Jackson to stop talking. Maybe he doesn’t want Jackson telling us that it really was Youngjae who did it!” Bambam gasped, his hand coming up to his chest as he looked and Youngjae with wide eyes.

“That’s actually pretty smart Bambam.” Yugyeom’s voice had an awe to it, like he couldn’t believe Bambam had actually thought of that.

“Don’t sound so surprised my lover.” Bambam made a kissy face at Yugyeom before leaning back again on his hands.

“See! It makes sense! It totally could have been Youngjae!” Jinyoung yelled, a triumphant tone in his voice as he leaned back into Mark with a smile.

“Yeah but what would his motive be? You still have no actual proof it was him.” Jaebum sounded both annoyed and bored. They had been doing this for over half an hour and he was ready to just be done.

This latest theory of Jinyoung’s had him wanting to hit the younger despite their years of friendship.     

“Jackbum.” Jackson whispered under his breath, praying no one actually heard him in fear of being yelled at, or hit, again.

“Okay that is literally the dumbest fucking thing you have ever said, dead or alive.” Jaebum forced himself to take a deep breath. The urge to hit someone growing by the second.

“Yeah but that would make sense! We all know Youngjae can secretly be jealous!” Bambam yelled, finding joy in the fact that this theory of Youngjae being the killer was growing.

The idea that Youngjae, Got7’s resident sunshine, was capable of holding a grudge like that against Jackson, was glorious to him.

“You are basing this off of a fanmade ship, and the possibility that Youngjae is jealous when he doesn’t need to be?” Jaebum spoke slowly, still forcing himself to take breaths every now and then to keep his head from exploding.

“Oh god, if this turns into another confession of feelings everyone else already know about, I will actually die.” Jackson groaned out, his hand running over his face at the fact that all of his members were more concerned with their own love lives than with finding his killer.

“Jackson! Shut! Up! You are DEAD!” Jaebum finally snapped, his hand smacking against the hardwood floor.  

Everyone in the room went silent and rigid at Jaebum’s outburst. Everyone except for Youngjae, who just pressed himself closer into Jaebum’s side, his hand sliding down the older boy’s arm to lace  his fingers with his.

Instantly Jaebum knew that he had scared Youngjae, and guilt filled his body to the core.

“Hyung.” Youngjae’s voice was just barely above a whisper but to Jaebum it felt as if he had shouted the word.

“I’m sorry Jae.” Jaebum turned slightly so that Youngjae’s face was level with his chest, bringing his hand to the back of his head to hold him closer. “You fucker’s are being so dumb, Youngjae didn’t do it.” Jaebum gently ran his hand through Youngjae’s hair in an attempt to say all the things he wasn’t able to.

_I’m sorry. I love you. Please don’t be mad at me. Please don’t hate me._

And Youngjae did understand, because these were all the words that they had whispered to each other when they were alone. These were the things that they knew, but never said enough or in front of the others.

These were the things they wished they had said instead of saying switching rooms was okay. The things Youngjae had wanted to say before leaving for tour when all he really wanted to do was stay with Jaebum while he rested after his back injury. They were the words that he had thought as they had sat there all those months ago in Japan writing 1:31 am, right before he had said them for the first time.

“I love you hyung.” Youngjae whispered, his voice muffled my Jaebum’s t-shirt, but it didn’t matter. Jaebum could hear the words perfectly as a smile spread across his face.

“If you two start kissing I will get up and leave, and then haunt all of you.” Jackson whisper groaned into his shoulder and braced for the smack he knew he was about to get.

He had expected it to come from Jaebum, so he was surprised when Bambam was the one who slapped his chest, just hard enough to sting.

“Sh don’t kill the moment.” Bambam whispered, his eyes intent on Jaebum and Youngjae as Jaebum pulled back just far enough to place a gentle kiss in the middle of Youngjae’s forehead.

Youngjae sighed, perfectly content with the small kiss because he knew what it meant. It was Jaebum’s way of saying “i love you too. And i’m right here, always.” and that was all he needed.

“That’s it?!? That’s all we get after three years of you two being love sick like puppies?!” Jackson yelled, sitting up so fast he made himself dizzy. “Why can’t you be like Mark and just kiss him like a man!”

“Jackson, if you don’t shut up I am going to actually kill you. For real.” Jaebum, laughed but everyone, Jackson included, knew he was far from joking. So Jackson groaned, laying back down on the ground and folding his arms over his chest with a huff. “Besides, whoever said I haven’t already kissed him?”

“Fine.” He sounded like a child being put in timeout, but he only had to lay there for five more minutes. Because their hour was almost up.

“Okay, so if it’s not Youngjae, which one of you little shits did it?” Mark glared at the two youngest, who had been giving uncalled for commentary the entire time without actually helping any.

Both boys turned to look at each other, their faces blank as the room grew silent.

 “Fess up, or you will both be joining Jackson in the grave.” Jinyoung gave them his best, ‘i’m going to actually kill you’ look as Mark laughed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you! it really makes my day reading your comments and your guesses as to who the killer is. also i apologise for making you think our resident sunshine killed jackson but i couldn't help myself. so feel free to yell at me in the comments or come find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and talk about 2jae cause i could literally talk about them all day you don't even understand how much i love them like i will cry okay. im done.  
> TWO MORE PARTS!.


	6. The devil loves his company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to figure out which of the two little shits is to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha. haha. im sorry this part is so short but i promise there is a reason!

_“Fess up, or you will both be joining Jackson in the grave.” Jinyoung gave them his best, ‘i’m going to actually kill you’ look as he Mark laughed behind him._

Deer in headlights.

That was the look on both Bambam and Yugyeom’s faces as they stared one another down.

“We already know that Yugyeom wasn’t with Youngjae all day.” Jaebum spoke up first, eager to be done with this game so they could go home.

“And Bambam was here all day doing, what exactly?” Mark raised one eyebrow at the Thai boy, his theory already poised to go.

“I was working on a song with Do Woon!” Bambam yelled, his voice going up an octave.

“Can you prove that’s what you were doing though?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at him.

Bambam smirked at the older boys. “Actually, I can.” Bambam gave a small laugh as he pulled his phone out and opened his text messages before passing it to Yugyeom.

“He’s telling the truth. Do Woon texted him at 2:50 asking him if he was still in the writing room and if he left his backpack there.” Yugyeom had a look of shock on his face. He had been sure that Bambam wouldn’t have a way out of this.

“See! And I texted him back at 2:55 telling him that it wasn’t in there, and that I was just leaving.” Bambam had the smuggest look on his face, pleased with the fact that he could defend his alibi with proof.

“What the hell! One of us did it, this is so dumb!” Jaebum threw himself back onto the floor, taking Youngjae with him until they were a heap of limbs tangled together.

“I still think it was Jaebum-hyung, Bambam loves Jackson-hyung! He doesn’t have a motive for killing him!” Yugyeom groaned as he handed Bambam his phone back, their fingers brushing lightly with a smirk on Yugyeom’s face.

It took everyone a minute to realize what was going on. But it was a minute too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more day to go!! and this is the last day to guess who is the killer and whoever guesses right first will get a person one shot (that i will write). i will message that person after halloween about what you can and can't request. and if no one guesses right then we will just pretend this never happened (soz im sure one of you will get it though so enjoy~) so feel free to guess in the comments or just yell at me for writing this terrible pun filled story that literally no one asked for.


	7. I can't believe you killed me over something so stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is revealed and jackson plots his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go~ i hope you guys like it cause i had so much fun doing this.

_It took everyone a minute to realize what was going on. But it was a minute too late._

The lights flickered again, the television turning on  to reveal that their time was up.

“You little shits. You had this planned the whole time!” Jinyoung stood up, shaking Mark’s arms off of him as he lunged for the two youngest members.

Before he could reach them Mark grabbed his wrist, pulling him back as Jackson shot up.

“How could you!” Jackson fake cried, looking between Bambam and Yugyeom with a hurt expression.

“Jackson, you don’t even know which one of them did it do you?” Jaebum sighed, still lying on the floor with Youngjae half on top of him.

“Well, no! But i know it was one of them!” Jackson whined, pulling the fake knife off of his shirt and throwing it across the room tantrum style.

“It was Bambam you moron.” Mark sighed, his head resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder lightly. “Him and Yugyeom were both in on it, that’s how he got away with it. The two lover’s planned it out to make it look like they were both innocent when in fact, for god knows why, Bambam killed you.”

“How did Yugyeom even know? The cards said not to tell anyone.” Jinyoung looked back and forth between the two boys as they laughed, the urge to murder them growing.

“Mine said I could tell one person to help me get away with it. And i figured no one would be better than my secret lover~” Bambam and Yugyeom made kissy faces at each other while Mark made a fake gagging noise.

“What better way to piss of his parents who so highly disapprove of our love!” Yugyeom said in a sing song voice, his hand reaching out for Bambam’s to bring it up to his lips and place a kiss on the back of it.

“Oh what a charmer you are! My parents will never approve of their only son running away with his tennis coach!” Bambam used his best dramatic voice, laughing after every other word.

“Don’t worry my love! I will protect you from the cruelty of this world!” The two boys falling back laughing. clearly in their own delusional world.

“Oh my god, they have finally lost their minds. Someone call a shrink because they are going to need it.” Jaebum laughed to himself, one hundred percent done with this whole thing.

“What they’re going to need is an ambulance.” Jinyoung whispered, only half joking, because he wanted to knock their heads together so hard they would see stars.

“So we know it was Bambam, but why?” Youngjae sat up, a little too fast, and looked at the two boys still laughing on the floor.

“Oh, well it’s simple.” Bambam stopped laughing so quickly it was scary, his face going serious for once. “He was cramping my style and stealing the spotlight with how ridiculous he is. So he had to die. Also, he ate my pizza that I was saving last week.”

The room went silent as everyone stared at him. Completely and utterly shocked into silence.

“You little shit.” Jackson whispered, the urge to smack Bambam in the back of the head strong. “I am going to kill you in your sleep.” again, he was only half kidding.

“Oh come on! It’s just a game hyung!” Bambam laughed as he stood up, the lights finally turning back on and blinding all of them momentarily.

“I think the bigger question though, is how the hell did you not know who killed you?” Mark laughed, the sound muffled as he pressed his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

“He’s got a point, I mean, how do you get stabbed and not know who did it?”Jaebum threw his arms over his head, his one hand still holding Youngjae’s. Forcing his hand up with his own. 

“My card told me to be here at three, so right after I ran into Youngjae I opened the door and JYP-Hyung was in here watching some trainees spread fake blood on the floor. Then he told me to wait in here with the lights off. So I laid on the floor and waited. Then someone came in and jabbed me with the fake knife.” Jackson finished wiping off what fake blood he could before grabbing his bag and pulling out a clean shirt. “I was half asleep and it was dark so I couldn’t see you, you little shit.”

Bambam laughed, playfully shoving Jackson forward. “Don’t forget to tell them how you screamed.”

“Yah! Because you scared me when you did it! I’m gonna have a bruise from how hard you hit me with that thing!” Jackson reached around, putting Bambam into a headlock.

“Hyung told me to do it hard enough to make the fake blood come out!” Bambam shrieked as he struggled to free himself from Jackson’s hold.

“You guys showed up like five minutes later.” Jackson finally released Bambam, the younger still laughing.

“So now what?” Jaebum asked, pulling Youngjae with him to the door so they could all finally leave.

“Now you losers go back to the dorm while my lover and I go to the airport.” Bambam followed behind as everyone made their way towards the parking garage, tired and ready to sleep now that this game was over.

“Wait why are you two going to the airport?” Jackson turned so that he was walking backwards, facing both Yugyeom and Bambam.

“I won, that means we are going to Jeju.” Bambam threw his arm over Yugyeom’s shoulders, the two wearing matching smiles.

“I hate both of you so much right now.” Jackson groaned, but secretly he was glad to be going home knowing they had the next two days off.

He would use the time to plot his revenge against the evil Maknaes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMBAM WHY.  
> im actually really shocked no one guessed it to be Bambam. but also not?  
> thank you guys for coming along on this ridiculous trip with me. i have another story planned for april fool's day where jackson get's his revenge.  
> feel free to yell at me in the comments for turning bam into a killer over something stupid! or come find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen and stay tuned for a jikook smut hehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the next part will go up tomorrow at some point on here and on tumblr. so feel free to come yell at me over there. you can find me @suga-trash-queen  
> comments and kudos are loved and cherished~ <3


End file.
